My Princess
by Cloudira
Summary: "Sungmin hyung kan Princess-ku," kata Kyuhyun. Emang bener sih, tapi kayaknya Sungmin nggak ngangggep Kyuhyun pacarnya tuh. Gimana perasaan Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin bersikap dingin terhadapnya? RnR Oke?


Pair : Kyumin

Rate : T+

Disclaimer : Kyumin milik kalian bukan?

Warning : Ada adegan dewasa diakhir fic, walaupun nggak parah tapi tetep aja mature, jd berhati-hatilah. Agak lebay dan disini Kyu agak manja, tapi dia tetep jd seme kok ^o^

Note : Ini ff ulang tahun Kyu yang lalu dan udah pernah di salah satu grup di Fb. Jadi waktu.a agak melenceng. Mianhae... ^o^

.

.

ƸӜƷ

ƸӜƷ

ƸӜƷ

.

.

"Hyung, mau makan siang bersamaku?"

"Maaf Kyu, tapi aku lagi sibuk."

"Tapi hyung, kita udah lama nggak ketemu, aku kangen..."

"Jangan bersikap kekanakan, aku sibuk!"

KLIK

"Halo, hyung. Sungmin hyung... Kenapa sambungan teleponnya diputuskan! Argg!"

Kalian tau yang kupanggil Sungmin hyung tadi? Dia itu pacarku. Dia _prince_ dihatiku, atau... _princess_? Entahlah. Sejak kami berpacaran beberapa bulan yang lalu, dia sangat dingin terhadapku. Bahkan aku merasa dia lebih menganggapku adiknya daripada pacarnya. Menyebalkan! Terkadang aku berpikir kalau dia menerimaku karena rasa kasihan. Kasihan sekali kau, Cho Kyuhyun.

Hubungan kami tidak seperti hubungan pasangan lainnya. Tidak ada keromantisan, tidak ada bunga, bahkan kata-kata_ 'I love you'_ hampir tak pernah keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Dan yang seperti yang kalian lihat tadi, aku mengajaknya makan siang, tapi apa katanya? Dia sibuk! Apa dia tidak tau kalau aku merindukannya setiap waktu?

Bagaimana kalau aku mengunjungi kantornya? Ah, itu ide yang bagus. Dalam perjalanan aku mampir ke toko bunga untuk membelinya mawar merah. Kata orang itu lambang cinta. Emangnya benar begitu?

Akhirnya aku sampai dikantornya. Tapi kata sekretarisnya, dia sedang menerima tamu penting. Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku 'kan lebih penting dari siapapun.

Aku berdiri didepan pintu ruangannya, mencium harum bunga ditanganku, lalu membuka pintu itu perlahan. Dan tebak! Ada sesuatu yang membuatku muak. Sungmin hyung duduk di sofanya, tangannya sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya. Sekilas memang tidak ada yang memuakkan, tapi ada seorang gadis duduk disampingnya sambil bergelayut manja. Benar-benar memuakkan, cih!

Sungmin hyung dan gadis itu menoleh ketika aku berdehem kecil.

"Kyu! Kalau mau masuk ketuk pintu dulu," bentaknya. Sedangkan gadis itu tertawa kecil melihat wajahku yang cemberut. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

Sungmin hyung berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan hendak memeluknya, tapi...

"Akh, Kyu! Apaan sih? Jangan meluk-meluk! Badanmu bau, kamu dari mana sih?"

"A- aku habis pulang latihan basket, tadi langsung kesini," jawabku jujur. Sungmin hyung mengibaskan tangannya lalu berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen diatas meja kerjanya. Kenapa dia mengacuhkanku?

"Hyung aku bawain bunga." Aku mencoba mengalah.

"Kau tau kan aku nggak suka bunga, emangnya aku cewek apa?" kata ketus. Aku hanya terdiam melihat sikapnya yang seperti membenciku. Aku bukan type laki-laki yang sensitive. Tapi sikapnya yang sangat keterlaluan, membuat hatiku miris. Niat baikku disambut begitu?

"HYUNG KEJAM! Maksudku kan baik. Kenapa hyung bersikap seolah-olah aku adalah musuhmu. Aku ini PACARMU, LEE SUNGMIN!" emosiku meluap. "Dan mana kesibukkan yang kau bilang sehingga kau menolak ajakkanku? MANA!"

Aku melirik sinis kearah gadis yang dari tadi terdiam melihat kami. "Siapa dia?" tanyaku datar. Aura ke-evil-anku langsung keluar, sehingga membuatnya merundukkan kepala.

"Dia Sunny, ada yang salah?" jawabnya enteng.

"Apa dia pacar barumu hah?" tudingku. Sedangkan gadis bernama Sunny itu gelagapan karena pertengkaran kami.

"Aku bukan pacarnya, ak-"

"Diam kau, brengsek!" bentakku kasar. Aku keluar dari ruangan itu setelah memberikan salam jari tengah kepada Sunny, tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin hyung yang berteriak kasar kepadaku

.

.

ƸӜƷ

ƸӜƷ

ƸӜƷ

.

.

Aku terbangun dan mencium aroma sedap dari arah dapur. Tadi begitu sampai di apartemen, aku langsung tertidur sambil memegang fotoku dan Sungmin Hyung. Jujur saja aku sedikit menyesal, tapi… aku tetap aja masih kesal dengannya. Aku melirik jam dari Handphone-ku. Hampir jam 8 malam, lama juga aku tertidur.

Aku pun berjalan menuju dapurku. Ck! Ternyata Sungmin hyung, seperti dugaanku.

"Kyu.." sapanya saat dia tau kehadiranku. "Mandi gih, aku udah masakin makanan kesukaanmu. Nanti kita makan malam bersama," ucapnya sambil terus memasak.

"Malas!" jawabku asal. "Lagian kenapa hyung kesini? Bukankah ada gadis cantik yang bernama Sun… Sun... siapa sih namanya?" sindirku pedas. Sungmin hyung hanya tersenyum lalu mendorongku kearah kamar mandi.

"Mandi dulu, nanti kita bicara lagi."

CUP~

Lalu dia menutup pintu kamar mandi.

'Sungmin hyung menciumku?' batinku berteriak kesenangan. Aku bahkan melompat-lompat saking senangnya. Biasanya kalau aku mau menciumnya, bibirku langsung ditimpuk pakai benda-benda yang ada disekitarnya. Tapi tapi tapi… aku kan lagi kesal dengannya. Ciuman yang tadi dianggap tidak ada!

Selesai mandi aku langsung memasuki kamarku untuk berpakaian. Aku melihat setelan pakaian diatas _bed_ yang sepertinya sudah dipersiapkan olehnya. Disamping pakaian itu ada setangkai bunga mawar. Aku mengambil bunga itu lalu membaca pesannya.

'Prince, aku tunggu di dekat jendela. Kita akan melewati malam yang special berdua.

I love you, Prince… ^_^'

Begitu isi pesannya dan ada dua gambar hati di sudutnya. Aku tersenyum kecil. Tumben ngasih bunga, pake ucapan 'I love you' segala lagi.

Aku menuju tempat Sungmin hyung setelah aku berpakaian. Disana dia sedang menghadap ke jendela. Dia menikmati keindahan kota di malam hari yang memang kelihatan jelas dari sini.

"Kyu…" dia menarik tanganku ke meja –dekat jendela- yang sudah diaturnya sedemikian rupa seolah-olah kami sedang makan di restoran mewah. Diatas meja ada berbagai macam makanan kesukaanku dan sebotol _Red Wine_ yang tergeletak di tengah meja dekat lilin-lilin putih.

Sepanjang makan malam dia terus bercerita, aku hanya makan sambil mendengar ceritanya. Bahkan sampai selesai pun dia masih bercerita tentang hal yang aku anggap bosan. Aku lebih tertarik memandangi lampu-lampu ditengah kota dari pada mendengar ocehannya yang tidak jelas.

Namun tanpa kusadari dia bangun dan tiba-tiba dia memeluk leherku dari belakang.

"Kau masih marah ya?" tanya Sungmin hyung.

"Menurut hyung?" jawabku sedikit kesal. Dia malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_Sorry_…" ujarnya lirih. "Gadis yang tadi bukan pacarku seperti anggapanmu Kyu. Dia adikku, Sunny." Sungmin hyung menuangkan wine ke dalam gelasku dan meminumnya seteguk.

"Bohong! Yang aku tau adik perempuan hyung bernama LEE SUN KYU bukan SUNNY!" ucapku dengan segala penegasan. Dia tersenyum kecil, lalu menegak wine itu sampai habis.

"Cemburu, heh?" godanya.

Aku bangkit lalu berjalan menuju jendela besar itu.

"Masih tidak percaya tentang Sunny ya?" Dia mengetahui tentang ketidaksukaanku pada Sunny. "Dia memang adikku kok, kau tidak liat kalau kami benar-benar mirip?" dia menautkan jari-jari kami.

Aku menatap wajah manisnya, mencari kemiripan itu. Mulai dari mata bulatnya, hidung kecilnya, bibir plump-nya dan lekukan wajahnya. Yeah... kurasa memang Sunny itu adiknya, mereka memang mirip. Aku sedikit tersenyum, rasa kesalku sedikit memudar.

Dia lalu menjentikkan jarinya, mematikan lampu ruangan ini secara otomatis. Sekarang ruangan ini hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin dari meja kami tadi. Tanganku melingkari pinggangnya.

KLIK.

Sekali lagi dia menjentikkan jarinya. Dan seketika alunan melodi romantis mengisi ruangan ini. Dia mengajakku berdansa.

"Kau tau tidak, Kyu? Tepat pada hari ini, 24 tahun yang lalu, seorang laki-laki lahir ke dunia ini. Dia tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tampan dan gagah. Banyak wanita yang tergila-gila padanya. Tapi entah kenapa dia malah memilih seseorang yang kurang menarik," ucapnya pelan.

"Kau mau berdongeng, hyung?" tanyaku. Kami masih terus berdansa mengikuti alunan musik.

"Stt, jangan memotong ceritaku," larangnya. Aku pun mengangguk. Dia lalu menatap mataku lekat-lekat.

"Tetapi kekasih yang dipilihnya itu, selalu bersikap dingin pada pemuda itu. Sungguh, dia tak bermaksud begitu. Dia hanya merasa tak pantas mendapatkan seorang pangeran setampan pemuda itu. Apalagi hubungan itu sangat terlarang. Benar-benar terlarang." Sungmin hyung tertawa miris.

"Tadi siang si pemuda mengajak kekasihnya makan siang, tapi seperti biasa, kekasihnya menolak. Bahkan ketika pemuda itu berkunjung kekantor kekasihnya mereka bertengkar untuk pertama kalinya. Pemuda itu marah pada sikap kekasihnya dan juga cemburu pada seorang gadis yang diyakininya sebagai selingkuhan kekasihnya." Dia tersenyum kecil, "Sebenarnya itu adik kekasihnya."

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Ceritanya terasa begitu familiar.

"Setelah pemuda itu pergi, barulah gadis itu menyadarkannya, 'Kalau Oppa mencintainya, perlakukan dia lembut seperti kekasihmu. Bukan hanya bisa membentaknya' begitu kata gadis itu."

"Kekasihnya itu merenungi kesalahan-kesalahannya, dia menyesal berbuat demikian, padahal pemuda itu benar-benar mencintainya. Dia merasa menjadi seorang pecundang, dia berjanji akan terus menggenggam pemuda itu agar mereka terus bersama." Sungmin hyung terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dan kau tau, Kyu? Sekarang pemuda itu sedang berdansa dengan kekasihnya di ruangan ini. Pemuda itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun dan kekasihnya Lee Sungmin."

Aku menepuk jidatku. "Jadi hyung menceritakan kisah kita dari tadi?" Sadarku. Dia mengangguk, lalu memeluk tubuhku erat-erat. "I love you," katanya lalu mencium singkat bibirku.

"Dan _Happy b'day, Prince_." Sekali lagi dia mencium bibirku lembut dan agak lama.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung. "Aku ulang tahun hari ini?"

"Kau lupa ya, _Prince_?" Sungmin hyung meninju pelan bahuku, lalu tertawa lucu. Aku ikut tertawa lalu mengelus wajahnya yang tertimpa cahaya lilin. 'Manis…' pikirku. Jarinya berjentik sekali lagi, tiba-tiba alunan musik berubah menjadi lagu Kiss dari Prince. Bibir mungilnya menggodaku kembali. Aku meraba bibirnya, lalu menciumnya lebih lama. Dalam ciuman kami, aku dapat merasakan bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Tiba-tiba dia melepaskan ciuman kami, wajahnya yang memerah terlihat lebih cantik. "Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang special untuk kita." Sungmin hyung lalu berlari kecil menuju kamarku. "Ayo ambil hadiahmu, Prince. _Welcome to the adult world_," serunya.

Ap- apa? Sungmin hyung mengajakku bercinta? Aku nggak percaya, aku nggak percaya, nggak percaya. Oh, apa aku bermimpi? Aku menepuk-nepuk pipiku. Ternyata aku tidak bermimpi.

Aku lalu menyusulnya kekamar. 'Tawaran yang sulit ditolak' pikirku. Dan malam itu kami bercinta untuk pertama kalinya di bawah sinar bulan yang menerpa kamarku.

Tak perlu bersikap romantis menunjukkan kasihmu, tak perlu bunga untuk menunjukkan rasa pedulimu, dan tak perlu ucapan 'I love you' untuk menunjukkan kalau kau benar-benar mencintai kekasihmu. Yang kau perlukan adalah kejujuran cinta yang tulus dari hati yang terdalam.

.

.

.

**ƸӜƷ -THE END- ƸӜƷ**

.

KLIK.

Sungmin hyung menjentikkan jarinya menghidupkan lampu otomatis. "Sudah berapa ronde kita bercinta?" tanya Sungmin hyung.

"Hm… entahlah, 7 mungkin… atau 8… atau juga 9? Aku lupa, kita terlalu banyak bercinta malam ini." Aku menenggelamkan wajahku dilehernya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan sampai pagi, huh?"

"Kau yakin Hyung? Besok pagi kau akan susah berjalan."

Dia tertawa kecil "Tidak masalah, ini ulang tahunmu kan? Apapun akan aku lakukan…"

KLIK.

Dan lagi-lagi dia mematikan lampu dengan jentikan jarinya lalu menarik tubuhku agar menindihnya. Prince(ss)… kau berhasil menggodaku malam ini.

.

.

.

BENER-BENER THE END XDXDXD

.

.

.Tentang jentikan jari Sungmin itu sebenar.a ada cerita tersendiri. Dulu waktu kecil, saya bercita2 utk menciptakan alat yang praktis dan mudah untuk mengoperasikan seluruh benda dengan satu jentikan jari. Kelihatan bgt ya klo saya malas. Hehehe. Tapi karena sampai skrng cita2 itu belum terwujud jadi saya mewujudkan.a lewat Sungmin. Ayeeey Sungmin mengabulkan cita2 saya (walaupun dlm fic). Lagian alat itu kalo ada yg ciptain buat manusia tambah malas aja =.=

Oya, Sunny saya jadiin adiknya Sungmin karena mereka mirip. Sama2 imut, tapi tentu aja lebih imutan Wookie *Hug Wookie Saeng* #plak

Menurut kalian gimana? Jawab di kotak review ya... ^o^


End file.
